neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets
is a 2D crossover fighting game by Fusion Entertainment starring characters from the Ella-Metals and Battle of Bracelets franchise. This game is for Wii U, Novaya, Hybrid Delta and Nintendo Prima. This game is being made by and . It will be released at the end of 2012. Story A menacing mysterious machine arose from the underworld, creating a vast hole which separates the two series' worlds. Thus creating a bridge, the two worlds must unite and work together to stop it. The being leaves behind a large part, and he his scaled down slightly but continues to rage on... it stops functioning inside Kaisser's lab, Ella notices some blueprints for it, she knows how to work it. Meanwhile, in a dark palace in the other side of the bridge, Drake and Inferna feel a big dark energy. They noticed that energy is triggered by a legendary machine that woke up. But they know it's necessary a feather from an angel's wing that make it work with all its capacity. They soon think of Aingeru. Some Dark Bracelets goes to the place where the machine comes from. When they find Kaisser, Drake and he makes an alliance to make it work. Little do the heroes know that the robot is being controlled by their own villains. At the moment, the machine doesn't work very well; it hasn't enough energy to work. But the villain alliance knows how to make it work, they just need Aingeru and Ella. Ella was in VineVille then. She noticed the problem of the hole and telling it to Andy and Lexi. Then, Andy tells her that there must be something to research in Kaisser's lab. But they find there Leila there, hurted by someone different... But suddenly, Areusa appears to fight Ella, but fortunately, Ella could defeat her, despite she finished the battle tired. Suddenly Stella found Ella and trapped her until she gave the plans. Finally, Ella had to give her the plans and Stella went to other place. Andy and Lexi saved her and Leila. In the lab, there were some maps that Lexi got in which it was shown where Kaisser and his new minors were preparing the new plans. Ella was sure that there would be problems with the plans that she had. Meanwhile, Alex was visiting Aingeru in Montanian Village, but they were surprised by three black knight robots and a scientist controlling them. Kaisser needed the wing so he sent his robots to get the wing, but Alex and Aingeru fought them. Kaisser was oddly happy and he went away but suddenly a person appears on his back and gets one of the wings of Aingeru, he was Garone but he fast ran away. Pablo and Ainhoa appeared to tell why Garone wanted the wing. The Detonator is working again. The Golden Bracelets decide to go to the Dark Palace and fight the Dark Bracelets to smash their plans. They thought Darkreon was the enemy, but he had nothing to do with that, but he told them where they were. While the four Golden Bracelets were chasing Garone they find Ella and her friends that are also going to the same place... why? When they arrive to a giant temple where Drake and other Dark Bracelets are watching the sanctuary. Ella and Aingeru started to doubt of each other, so they started to fight as each other was the enemy. But suddenly Elena appears and clarify the problem, Kaisser, Stella and the Dark Bracelets are waking up a machine that can destroy the world. Elena, Leila, Alex and Lexi fought the Dark Bracelets, while the rest went into the main room, where the Detonator and Kaisser were. Kaisser was programming the machine but he stopped to welcome Ella and Aingeru and fight them. Kaisser was easily defeated but the machine started to work perfectly. Pablo, Ainhoa and Andy went to try to stop the Detonator from the control machine and Ella and Aingeru tried to destroy it in a impossible fight. The first moments were terrible, any of the heroes could damage the Detonator even a bit. But that machine hit Aingeru and fell down. It was going to crush Aingeru when Ella run to him and saved him while she sacrified her life. Aingeru was aware of what was going on and his fury made him use powerful attacks that were damaging that machine. In that moment, Andy learnt how to stop the Detonator. He could make that machine less strong and resistant. So Aingeru took advantage of that situation and could destroy the machine. But suddenly Stella appeared and attacked Aingeru, making him fall on the floor, pretty hurted. But a weird presence appeared there, it was a spirit that went where Ella's corpse were. That spirit condensed a bracelet that Ella wore then. Ella was alive again and her bracelet showed a strong pink light. Just with an attack, she beated Stella and saved Aingeru. After the fight, Ella, her friends and the Golden Bracelets met in the gate of the sanctuary. They all were tired and decided to come back home and rest. Aingeru knew that a new Golden Bracelet had appeared and kept it as a secret. The Dark Bracelets came back to the Dark Palace where Darkreon punished them for disobeying his orders. And Kaisser and Stella, gave up. Now they had to prepare another chess match in which they were sure that they would win. Modes Story Mode The mode where the player can live the story of Ella, Aingeru and their friends. In this mode, the player can get new characters. Survival Mode The player has all of their HP at the beginning. They will have to defeat an enemy in every level. The player has to try to stand the most big number of enemies possible, without losing all his HP. The HP bar wont be filled after each level. No-Death Rules In this mode, the player has to fight for 90 seconds without being more damaged than his rivals. There isn't any form to be KO, but the winner will be the one who has the least number of negative HP at the end of the time. Tournament Mode The 24 Characters will fight in a tornament that is divided in 4 groups of 6 people each one. In each group, all the fighters must fight agaisnt the other ones. The best four of each team will fight (1st vs. 3rd and 2nd vs. 4th). The winners of this two combats will fight the other one. Finally, the four winners of each group will fight (winner group A vs. winner group B//winner group C vs. winner group D) and the winners of each battle will fight the final battle of this tournament. Online Mode: Battle Mode This mode lets the player to play with a friend or other people via Internet. All The rules, the stage and the items that they use can be chosen by the players. Online Mode: Tournament The player can play with different people from all the world to participate in a tournament together. The rules will be randomly chosen. Gameplay The gameplay is a 2D HP based fighter. Each character have combinations to use by pressing different buttons in different directions. A 50HP bar, as in Stelios Scramble a basic kick or punch takes 1 HP, a special move takes 2, item 2 and a finisher takes 5. Each character has 30 pellets before a KO. But the story mode is a RPG akin to their series. And the HP bar can be raised in fights, by items and earning experience. Save Spots are represented by the Grey Pawn from Ella-Metals 3, but it is now seemingly smaller as it's in a 2.5D third person perspective. Characters In total there are 24 playable characters in the game. 12 of these characters are default but just some of them are playable in the Story Mode. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Enemies Bosses Stages There are several stages where the battles happen, 23 in total, 11 from each franchise and one exclusive. Items In total their are 16 items in the game. All items deal 2 Damage Pips. A total of 8 for each series. Trivia *Although it's Ella-Metals first in the title, on the roster picture the Battle of Bracelets characters appear first. Gallery EllaMetalsAlange.png|Ella Metals AndybyAlange.png|Andy Pasta LexibyAlange.png|Lexi Lexan LeilabyAlange.png|Leila Metals StellaCassia.png|Stella Cassia AingeruBoB.png|Aingeru AinhoaBoB.png|Ainhoa GaroneBoB.png|Garone PabloBoB.png|Pablo AlexBoB.png|Alex UilBoB.png|Uil Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Alange's Things Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Fusion Entertainment Category:Joint Projects Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Novaya Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2D Games Category:2012 Category:Original Articles